Obsession
by Hikari Cherry Blossom24
Summary: Naruto beranggapan bahwa Sakura gadis aneh dan idiot yang sangat terobsesi terhadapnya. Setiap kali mereka bersama, Sakura selalu saja memeluk lengan Naruto, seolah mengatakan pada dunia dan seluruh umat hidup hingga mati bahwa putra bungsu Namikaze tersebut hanya miliknya seorang. Camkan itu! Naruto Namikaze hanya milik Sakura Haruno seorang! Miliknya seorang./OOC/Always NaruSaku


**Disclaimer : Naruto cuma milik Masashi Kishimoto, saya pinjam sebentar semua chara disini, dan sedikit merubah sifat mereka.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **WARNING! : Out Of Character here, Many, Mistakes, Mainstream, Boring, Story from me**

 **T/Always NaruSaku**

 **Banyak kesalahan teks, jadi harap maklumi. Yang gk suka dengan pair di dalam fic ini, harap jangan baca ataupun kirim flamer yang gk bermutu, karena itu bisa mengganggu ketenangan saya.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Obsession**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Satu tarikan paksa dibagian pergelangan kecil seorang gadis blonde berhasil melepaskan pelukan manjanya terhadap lengan kokoh sang pemuda tampan berwajah datar. Si pelaku penarikan tersebut tampak marah, terlihat jelas dari picingan tajam zambrut terangnya yang telak mengenai iris Aqumarine milik sang lawan pandang.

Ino mendelik lebar, ia juga tak kalah marah dari Sakura yang telah berani mengganggu monent manisnya bersama sang pujaan hati.

"Apa-apaan kau jidat !?" Sergahnya tak senang. Sakura melempar senyum remeh, ia menyingkirkan Ino dari samping Naruto, dengan cara mendorong kasar gadis itu kemudian bergantian dengan dirinya yang kini tengah memeluk mesra lengan pemuda yang saat ini menjadi rebutan mereka berdua.

"Naruto-kun hanya milik ku seorang, camkan itu, dasar gendut !" Tegasnya sambil menyandarkan kepala dilengan Naruto. Ino menggeram marah, ia mendekati Sakura kemudian menarik baju gadis itu agar terlepas dari Naruto.

"Dia bukan pacarmu !" Ia menyangkal sembari terus berusaha melepaskan pelukan erat Sakura terhadap lengan Naruto membuat pemuda bermata sipit itu mendesah bosan.

"Lepaskan aku !"

"Tidak !" Sakura menolak, pelukannya beralih kebagian pinggang dan meregapnya dengan sangat erat sehingga Ino terengah dan kehabisan tenaga karena sulit melepaskan rekatan erat Sakura pada Naruto.

"Sak—"

"Tidak, tidak, tidak pokoknya, titik." Ino menghentak-hentakan kaki dilantai semen milik koridor sekolah, ia menggerutu tak jelas sambil menampilkan wajah mengambek terhadap Naruto yang kini hanya bisa pasrah.

"Dasar jidat lebar egois !" Gertak gadis beriris biru pucat itu sebal. Sakura cuek, ia malah memejamkan mata ditengah menyesap dalam wangi tubuh Naruto yang menembus indra penciumannya.

"Sudahlah, aku ingin langsung mengantarkan kertas ulangan ini agar bisa secepatnya pulang kerumah !" Naruto membuka suara, nada bicaranya datar dan ketus seperti biasa.

"Baiklah, mari aku temani..." Berdecak muak, kemudian Naruto melanjutkan lagi niatnya yang hendak pergi keruang OSIS dan meninggalkan begitu saja Ino yang sedang melempar tatapan bengis terhadap punggung kecil Sakura yang masih setia melingkarkan tangan dibagian pinggang ratanya.

"Gadis sialan !" Ino menggerunum sebal, lalu ia membalik badan. "Mentang-mentang putri tunggal Haruno, seenaknya saja dia merebut hak milik orang lain." Ia mengomel disela menyusuri koridor, berniat hendak langsung pulang dari pada nanti harus berurusan lagi dengan putri kesayangan Kizashi Haruno, yang semua keinginannya selalu di turuti.

.

.

.

.

"Isshh... Naruto-kun, tunggu aku !" Naruto hanya diam tanpa menyahut panggilan manja dari belakangnya, dengusan sebal terdengar dari belakang pemuda bersurai pirang panjang itu. Sakura berdiri dari jongkoknya setelah tadi mengikat tali sepatu, kemudian ia langasung menyusul Naruto yang telah berada beberapa meter dari tempatnya berpijak.

"Kau pikir aku akan menyerah begitu saja !?" Tantang gadis merah muda itu setelah tiba disamping Naruto.

"Terserah padamu !" Sahutnya datar dengan pandangan lurus kedepan. Sakura menghentak-hentakan kakinya kesal, bibir mungilnya mengerucut masam.

"Kau menyukai Ino ?!" Tuduhnya asal.

"Tidak sama sekali." Naruto menjawab santai. Mengulum senyum, kemudian Sakura menyambar lengan pemuda itu lalu memeluknya manja.

"Kalaupun iya, aku tak akan pernah membiarkan hal itu sampai terjadi, karena kau hanya milik ku seorang..." Tuturnya disela menyandarkan kepala pinkynya dilengan kokoh Naruto yang terbalutkan oleh seragam putih Konoha High School.

"Aku bukan milikmu, tetapi milik Kushina Namikaze, Ibuku..." Bukannya menjawab, tetapi Sakura hanya diam dan malah memejamkan mata, menikmati tubuh wangi Naruto yang kapan saja bisa membuatnya mabuk akan tubuh lelaki itu.

"Kau salah Naruto-kun..." Iris safir pucat Naruto melirik gadis disamping kanannya yang terlihat seperti orang gila karena terus-terusan menyesap lengan seragam sekolahnya. "Aku yang paling berkuasa akan dirimu, dan Bibi Kushina wanita kedua selain aku." Ujarnya percaya diri.

"Obsesimu padaku terlalu berlebihan !" Gertak pemuda itu bosan, jenuh akan sikap Sakura yang sok berkuasa terhadapnya. Bila saja bukan karena Ayahnya yang bekerja di perusahaan besar milik Haruno, ia pasti tak akan pernah mau di perlakukam seperti seorang Suami oleh putri kesayangan Kizashi Haruno.

"Bukan obsesi, tetapi cinta..." Balas gadis itu tak mau kalah. Naruto menghela nafas, tak mengerti dengan Sakura yang entah kenapa bisa sangat menggilainya yang padahal hanyalah sebatas lelaki tampan dengan kehidupan sederhana.

Semuanya berawal pada malam itu, malam dimana Sakura merayakan pesta ulang tahun diumurnya yang bertambah satu tahun dan menjadi tujuh belas tahun. Pada saat itu Minato dan kedua putranya serta sang Istri tercinta di undang untuk datang ke pesta ulang Sakura.

 **Flashback...**

Sejak kedatangan Naruto di kediaman mewah Haruno, setiap mata para wanita tak pernah luput menatap paras tampannya yang terpasang sedatar tembok. Naruto yang mendapat tatapan seperti itu merasa risih, bahkan ada pula wanita genit yang dengan terang-terangan berani merayunya.

"Mereka semua bagaikan semut yang tak mau pergi dari manisan gula." Pemuda itu bergumam halus setelah tadi berhasil melepaskan pelukan manja terhadap lengannya, yang kemudian ia segera menjauhi tempat perkumpulan para wanita.

Naruto terus melangkah, melalui begitu saja orang-orang yang berdiri menghalangi jalannya. Tepat saat ia hampir tiba di pintu menuju keluar, tanpa disengaja seseorang menubruk dadanya sehingga isi dari gelas minuman yang di pegang oleh orang tersebut tumpah dan mengotori kemeja putih yang di kenakan olehnya.

Tanpa melepaskan pegangan terhadap gelas kaca di tangannya, gadis yang mengenakan long dress hitam itu melihat kebawah. Bibir mungilnya terbuka kecil, matanya membulat lebar, menatap horor minuman manis yang membasahi highless mahal miliknya.

"Kalau jalan pakai mata !" Naruto menyeringit heran. Bukankah yang seharusnya marah itu dirinya, lalu kenapa yang terjadi malah sebaliknya.

"Kaulah yang bersalah atas hal Nona pinky." Sakura menggeram, segera ia mengangkat kepala dari tunduknya menatap highless merah di kaki mungilnya yang basah karena tumpahan air dari tangannya.

"Apa kat—"

Kalimat Sakura terhenti kala bertemu pandang dengan batu safir pucat di hadapannya. Gadis itu terperangah, seketika pula kedua pipinya merona manakala telah menyadari betapa tampan dan sempurnanya sosok bersurai pirang yang berdiri tegap di hadapannya.

Kulit mulus pemuda itu, mata sipit dengan iris biru yang berkilat tajam itu benar-benar telah berhasil menghipnotis Sakura. Dan— hey apa itu? Sakura menyipitkan mata, mencoba untuk menjelasi tiga garis tipis yang menghiasi masing-masing pipi pemuda berbadan tinggi itu.

Itu adalah tiga pasang kumis Rubah, bagaimana bisa pemuda itu mendapatkannya ? Sakura bertanya-tanya, bibirnya membentuk senyum lebar yang entah karena apa hingga membuat Naruto jadi terheran karenanya.

 **'Kyaaaa... Beruntungnya diriku bisa bertemu dengan sosok pangeran setampan laki-laki ini. Ahh! Tidak, bahkan paras sempurnanya mampu mengalahkan ketampanan seorang pangeran dalam cerita dongeng.'** Inner Sakura berjingkrak girang, melompat kesana-kemari karena rasa bahagia tiada tara yang tak dapat lagi dibendung olehnya.

"Nona...!" Panggil pemuda itu berusaha menyadarkan, bingung dengan gadis di hadapannya yang entah kenapa tiba-tiba saja menjadi diam dalam seribu kata dengan wajah bersemu.

Merasa bosan karena tak kunjung mendapat respon, Naruto pun pergi dan melalui begitu saja Sakura yang masih menatap lekat dirinya. Bahkan saat jarak mereka sudah terpaut sangat jauh, Sakura masih tak melepaskan pandangan idiot pada Naruto yang jadi dikira oleh pria menawan itu bahwa ia adalah gadis aneh dan bukan gadis waras melainkan orang gila yang entah berasal dari mana.

.

.

.

.

Naruto termangu, menatap tak percaya gadis merah muda yang kini tengah menyodorkan sepotong kecil cake coklat strawberry di depan wajahnya dengan malu-malu. Itu suapan pertama setelah meniup lilin, dan bagaimana bisa Sakura memberikannya pada Naruto yang bahkan mereka baru beberapa jam saling kenal dan mengetahui latar belakang dari masing-masing orang tua.

Bukankah disitu ada Kizashi, Ayah handa yang selalu memanjakannya dan sangat menyayangi dirinya. Atau Mebuki, sang Ibu tercinta dan tersayangnya. Atau pula Sasuke, kekasihnya yang terlahir dari orang berada.

"Ini, tolong terima pemberian dariku !" Pinta gadis itu tersipu malu. Semua yang hadir di pesta sweatdropp, tak mengerti dengan jalan pikiran Sakura yang entah kenapa bisa langsung terobsesi Naruto pada saat baru pertama kali berjumpa.

"Hey Sakura, disini ada Sasuke !" Tenten menegur, akan tetapi tak di hiraukan oleh Sakura yang malah berjinjit kemudian memberikan satu kecupan manis terhadap pipi berkumis Rubah Naruto, melampiaskan rasa bahagia karena suapannya telah di lahap oleh sang pujaan hati.

Sasuke mengerjapkan matanya selama berkali-kali, merasa yakin bahwa saat ini dirinya sedang berada di dalam mimpi. Semuanya tak mungkin nyata, ia adalah seorang pemuda dari keluarga Uchiha yang dalam seumur hidup belum pernah mendapat perlakuan seperti itu.

Diabaikan oleh kekasih hanya karena adanya pria yang setara dengan parasnya. Itu sih menurutnya, akan tetapi tidak bagi Sakura. Gadis itu berpendapat bahwa hanya Narutolah laki-laki tertampan dimuka bumi yang pernah ia temui.

"Terimakasih karena sudah mau datang ke pestaku dan menerima suapan pertama dariku." Ucapnya dengan pipi merona samar. Nagato mengatupkan serapat mungkin bibirnya, berusaha menahan ledakan tawa kala mendapati wajah Naruto yang memucat.

"Aku menyukaimu..." Minato dan Kushina tercengang, mendapati putra pirang mereka yang di gilai oleh Putri tunggal kesayangan Kizashi Haruno. "Ayah !"

"I–iya sayang..." Kizashi mendekati tempat Sakura dan Naruto berdiri.

"Siapa nama pria tampan ini ?" Tanyanya seraya menyambar lengan kekar Naruto, lalu memeluknya erat.

"Naruto Namikaze" Jawab sang Ayah sedikit canggung, merasa bersalah pada Sasuke yang terlihat tak senang karena diabaikan oleh sang putri tunggal.

"Khikhikhi... Naruto-kun...!" Sakura menukas girang, ia melingkari pinggang Naruto lalu menyandarkan kepalanya dilengan kiri pemuda pirang itu.

 **'Ya tuhan! Gadis ini yang gila atau aku yang sudah mulai gila...'** Naruto membatin miris. Innernya hanya bisa duduk termenung, meratapi nasib naasnya yang mulai hidup tak tenang karena gangguan dari Sakura, si mahluk merah muda yang menurutnya idiot.

.

.

.

.

Tampaknya keberuntungan memang selalu berpihak pada Sakura. Setelah gadis itu mengenal Naruto pada malam dimana ia merayakan pesta ulang tahun, keesokan harinya sangat kebetulan sekalu Naruto pindah sekolah ke Konoha High School.

Itu adalah kesempatan emas bagi Sakura, dengan segera gadis itu mendekati Naruto dan ia tak memberikan kesempatan pada para gadis KHS yang ingin berkenalan dengan pangeran pirangnya. Jangankan berkenalan, menatap saja sudah ia anggap merebut sosok Naruto seorang darinya.

"Ck, bagaimana aku bisa belajar kalau kau terus melengketiku seperti ini." Keluh Naruto lelah yang kini bahkan sulit menulis karena lengan kirinya terus dipeluk oleh Sakura. Tentu saja ia risih dan tak bisa konsentrasi untuk belajar, itu karena sejak ia baru duduk dibangku barisan nomor dua, Sakura langsung menyusulnya kemudian lengket dan tak mau lepas dari dirinya.

"Jadi aku harus bagaimana ?" Naruto memejamkan mata, berusaha menahan diri agar tak melepaskan amukan murka yang dapat menghancurkan gedung sekolah. **'Tahan dirimu Naruto!, ingat, ini disekolahan, jaga image tenangmu. Okay !'** Inner pemuda itu menenangkan. **'Sebenarnya dia itu pura-pura bodoh atau memang bodoh dari awal sih ?!'** Kali ini innernya bertanya pada diri sendiri.

"Sakura, tentu saja kau harus melepaskan pelukan centilmu dari lenganku.! Apa kau tak sadar ?, sejak tadi gadis di dalam kelas ini terus menatapmu seolang ingin menelan dirimu hidup-hidup." Jelasnya panjang lebar, namun dengan wajah dingin dan nada datar serta duduk tenang.

"Aku tak takut, berhentilah mengeluh dan lanjutkan lagi belajarmu.!" Balas gadis bubblegum itu santai, malah berbalik memerintahkan Naruto.

"Harus dilakukan" Naruto bergumam putus asa, tangan kanannya ia gunakan untuk menjambak rambut pirangnya. "Sepulang sekolah ini, pokoknya aku harus ke RSJ." Lanjutnya lagi dari gumaman halusnya tadi yang dapat tertangkap oleh pendengaran Sakura.

"RSJ ?" Sakura tampak sedang berfikir keras, terlihat jelas dari dahi lebarnya yang menciptakan sebuah kerutan tebal karena kesulitan dalam mencari arti dari kata singkat yang baru saja ia sebutkan. "Apa itu RJS, Naruto-kun ?" Tak mendapat jawaban, iapun akhirnya bertanya pada Naruto yang untuk pertama kalinya dalam seumur hidup pria itu menepuk dahi.

Dalam sejarah hidup seorang Naruto Namikaze, belum pernah anak muda bermata sipit nan tajam itu melakukan menepukan dahi. Akan tetapi, semua yang tak di inginkan ataupun yang di hindari oleh Naruto langsung terjadi dalam detik-detik waktu berjalan bila Sakura terus-terusan ada bersama dirinya.

Berlaku seperti orang tak waraspun terjadi juga pada Naruto yang jadi membuatnya terus bertanya-tanya dalam sejak tadi malam, disaat berada dalam pesta ulang tahu Sakura. Yang benar itu yang mana, dirinyakah yang sudah gila ?, atau gadis permen kapas disamping kirinya yang gila.

Oh ya, atau mungkin kegilaan Sakura menular pada Naruto ? Yah, itu bisa saja terjadi, mengingat sejak semalam hingga pagi disekolahan, Sakura tak sedikitpun melepaskan pelukannya terhadap lengan Naruto.

Sekarang Naruto sudah tahu. Ia menjadi gila akibat tertular dari Sakura yang menjangkitkan penyakit stress padanya.

.

.

.

.

"Senpai...!" Panggilan dari arah belakang Naruto sukses menghentikan langkahnya dalam menyusuri koridor yang menuju kearah ruang kepala sekolah. Pemuda itu memutar tubuh keasal panggilan, dan disana terdapat seorang gadis bemata putih dengan rambut coklat yang ia ketahui sang Junior kelas tengah berlari kecil kearahnya.

Setelah tiba di hadapan Naruto, gadis dari garis keturunan Hyuuga yang paling bungsu itu mendongak tinggi keatas dan menatap sang Senior tampan yang kini sedang berdiri tenang sambil memasukan kedua tangan kedalam saku celana sekolah.

"Apakah Senpai murid baru yang digosipkan oleh teman sekelasku ?" Kedua alis tipis Naruto saling bertaut, iris tajamnya melirik kebawah gadis di hadapannya tanpa merundukan kepala.

"Mungkin iya." Jawabnya sedikit ramah, mengingat bahwa saat ini dirinya sedang berbicara dengan gadis cilik nan sangat cantik dan terlihat masih polos.

"Sebelumnya maaf... Bolehkah aku berkenalan dengan Senpai ?" Hanabi menundukan kepala guna menyembunyikan kedua pipinya yang memerah, kaki kirinya bermain-main dengan centil.

"Tentu saja boleh..." Jawaban singkat dari Naruto menaikan pandangan Hanabi keatas, menatap sang Senpai menawan yang jauh lebih tinggi darinya.

"Namaku Hanabi Hyuuga..." Ucapnya malu-malu. Naruto menundukan kepala, membalas tatapan dari sang Junior yang cuma tinggi sebatas dadanya.

"Hanabi..." Pemuda itu tersenyum tipis, tangannya yang terbalutkan oleh seragam terjulur menyentuh puncak kepala coklat gadis di hadapannya yang baru mulai beranjak remaja. "Namaku Naruto Namikaze." Hanabi balas tersenyum.

"HEI BOCAH !"

Sayang sekali acara perkenalan Hanabi dengan Naruto terganggu karena teriakan lantang dijarak beberapa meter dari tempat mereka saling berkenalan. Naruto melihat kebelakang, dan seketika ia hanya bisa menghembuskan nafas bosan kala mendapati gadis merah muda tengah melangkah garang kearahnya.

"Sakura-senpai...!" Hanabi berseru heran, tak mengerti dengan Sakura yang entah kenapa tiba-tiba saja menyerukannya tanpa sopan, seolah ia telah melakukan satu kesalahan fatal.

"Ck, dia lagi" Naruto hanya berdecak, kembali ia tarik tangannya dari kepala Hanabi kemudian memasukannya kedalam saku.

Sakura telah sampai di tempat Hanabi dan Naruto berkenalan. Gadis itu tampak begitu marah, sudah bisa di ketahui dari caranya menatap Hanabi dengan pelototan lebar yang hampir meloncatkan keluar kedua bola mata hijau jernihnya nan terang.

"Ada apa Senpai ?" Wajah polos yang ditampilkan oleh Hanabi sungguh membuat Sakura geram dan ingin menelan bulat-bulat gadis berambut coklat itu.

"Berani sekali kau mengganggu Naruto-kun yang hanya milikku seorang !" Hardiknya murka dengan telunjuk yang mengacung lentik tepat di depan wajah bingung Hanabi. Naruto hanya mendesah halus. Menurutnya reaksi Sakura sangatlah berlebihan, sungguh bodoh cemburu pada bocah yang dua tahun lebih muda darinya.

"Milik Sakura-senpai seorang ?" Gigi-gigi Sakura saling beradu, hingga menghasilkan bunyi geletakan seram yang sukses membuat Hanabi bergidik takut.

"Biar aku jelaskan ya bocah !" Tangan Sakura menyambar gesit pergelangan kokoh Naruto, lalu ia bawa si empu mendekati dirinya hingga membuat mereka berdua berhadapan langsung dengan Hanabi. "Tidak ada yang boleh menyentuh Naruto-kun selain diriku, dan tak ada juga yang boleh mengajaknya berbincang tanpa ditemani olehku." Jelasnya dengan setiap kalimat tajam dan penuh penekanan.

"Kenapa bisa begitu, bahkan Naruto-senpai terlihat tak senang dengan ucapan Sakura-senpai !?" Gadis Hyuuga itu protes, dahinya berkerut tebal sambil membalas tatapan bengis dari sang Senpai merah muda yang terarah tepat padanya.

"Kau...!"

Naruto menghembuskan nafas pendek, lelah karena terus di perlakukan selayaknya boneka oleh Sakura. Baru satu hari bersama saja gadis itu sudah semena-mena akan dirinya, bagaimana nanti kalau sudah sampai bertahun-tahun.

Entahlah, mungkin Naruto benar-benar telah menjadi boneka kayu yang di kendalikan dengan benang cakra, seperti ninja pengendali boneka di zaman dahulu.

 **Flashback End...**

.

.

.

.

Minato tertawa kaku, ia menggaruk belakang kepala jabriknya yang tak gatal karena gugup mendapat tatapan tajam dari putra bungsunya. Nagato tertawa dalam diam, wajah tampannya tersembunyi dibalik buku yang terbuka di hadapannya.

"Astaga! Kalau seperti ini terus keadaannya, aku bisa mati muda karena gadis idiot itu." Naruto bergumam yang dapat tertangkap jelas oleh Kushina dan yang lainnya.

"Yang sabar Naru... Ingat, pria sabar di sayang Tuhan dan di berkati lagi dengan paras tampan." Naruto melihat kesamping, tepatnya di tempat Kushina duduk manis diatas sofa.

"Aku tak butuh wajah tampan ini, lebih baik aku menjadi pria jelek bila memang itu bisa membebaskanku dari putri Haruno yang gila itu..." Tuntutnya jenuh.

"Hush Naruto,! Sakura tidak gila, yang benarnya Sakura tergila-gila padamu, ppfft..." Naruto melempar tatapan membunuh pada Nagato yang bungkam seketika, dan kembali menyembunyikan wajahnya dibalik buku.

"Ayolah Naruto...!" Minato memohon, tatapannya memelas. "Tolong Ayah, kali ini saja" Pintanya tanpa lelah. "Mengertilah, Ayah bisa naik jabatan berkat Sakura yang meminta pada Ay—"

"Arghh... Baiklah, baiklah...!" Senyum lebar merekah manis dibibir Minato. Naruto bangkit kasar dari duduknya diatas sofa, kemudian ia langsung pergi keluar hendak datang ke kediaman Haruno untuk membujuk Sakura yang dikatakan oleh Kizashi bahwa putri musim seminya tak mau makan sebelum ia datang dan menyupai sanv gadis cerewet yang sangat terobsesi pada dirinya.

"Terimakasih Tuhan karena engkau sudah memberikanku anugrah dua laki-laki tampan seperti Nagato dan Naruto." Nagato tersenyum lebar, namun berbeda dengan Minato. Lelaki paruh baya itu merengut, merasa terabaikan oleh Kushina yang hanya menyebutkan nama kedua putra mereka.

"Lalu, bagaimana denganku ?" Ia melayangkan protes, tetapi tak mendapat jawaban dari sang Istri merah yang malah kembali sibuk dengan aktifitasnya dalam merajut syal merah yang ia buat khusus untuk putra bungsunya. Naruto Namikaze, sang pria tampan yang dipuja dan disanjung setinggi langit oleh putri kesayangan Kizashi Haruno.

.

.

.

.

"Tidak mau !?" Naruto menggeram, pegangannya terhadap batang sendok besi mengerat. Sakura membekap rapat mulutnya, menolak suapan kedua dari Naruto yang tadi sempat ia lahap di suapan pertama dari pemuda itu.

"Cepat makan !" Gertaknya disela memendem emosi. Sakura menggeleng, ia malah berbaring telungkup diatas kasur dan menyembunyikan wajahnya dibalik bantal empuk.

"Aku baru mau makan setelah Naruto-kun menciumku. Titik.!" Keras kepala Sakura mampu mengalahkan tingginya harga diri Naruto. Dengan penuh rasa terpaksa, pemuda itu menaruh piring makan diatas meja petak yang terletak disamping ranjang kemudian ia menyentuh bahu Sakura.

 **'Jika bukan karena keluargaku, maka aku tak akan sudi menuruti semua permintaan konyol dari gadis tak waras ini.'** Dan hampir setiap hari pula ia terus membatin miris, meratapi nasib naasnya yang terjebak dalam genggaman kecil Sakura.

"Ce–cepatlah bangun, sebelum aku sempat berubah pik—" Belum selesai Naruto menuntaskan kalimatnya, Sakura bangun dalam sekedip mata lalu tanpa persiapan lebih dulu, ia langsung melingkari leher Naruto kemudian membenturkan bibir tipis mereka.

.

.

.

.

Naruto berjalan dengan tergesa dalam menyusuri koridor sekolah, bibirnya terkatup rapat tanpa sedikitpun mengoceh. Ia diam, dan ingin secepatnya tiba dilapangan basket karena mendapat kabar dari Kiba bahwa Sakura sedang berkelahi cakar-cakaran dengan Sara gara-gara memperebutkan dirinya.

"Astaga !" Bagaimana tak berseru terkejut, baru saja Naruto tiba di lapangan, ia langsung mendapat suguhan dua gadis merah muda dan merah darah sedang berguling-guling dilantai semen lapangan tanpa melepaskan jambakan pada masing-masing rambut lawan.

Segera Naruto berlari menghampiri Sakura dan Sara yang masih berteguh dengan perkelahian mereka. Lelaki itu tampak murka, terlihat jelas dari guratan wajah dinginnya yang memerah karena mempertahankan amarah.

"Kalian berdua, hentikan semua ini !" Naruto menarik Sakura dari Sara, hingga berhasil melepaskan jambakan mereka dan meninggalkan banyak rontokan rambut diselipan jemari keduanya.

Semua murid yang berkumpul mengelilingi tempat Naruto melerai Sakura dan Sara tak berani ikut campur, apa lagi jika itu seorang Sakura Haruno, bisa-bisa mereka dikeluarkan dari sekolah karena telah berani mencampuri urusan sang putri tunggal Haruno.

"Wanita gila, tak waras !" Sara melempar makian pada Sakura yang tak tinggal diam dan langsung kembali menerjang gadis merah yang berada di belakang Naruto. Tak menyempatkan pertengkaran kembali terjadi, Naruto bergerak cepat membopong tubuh Sakura kemudian segera membawanya pergi menjauhi lapangan.

"Naruto-kun...!"

"..." Panggilan Sara tak dihiraukan oleh Naruto yang terus melangkah menjauhi tempatnya berkumpul bersama semua murid. Sara mendengus sebal, ia berbalik hingga jelas memperlihatkan dirinya yang berantakan dan penuh lebam dibagian wajah pada orang-orang yang mengelilinginya.

.

.

"Turunkan aku sekarang, aku akan menghabisi wanita ular itu..."

"..."

"Naruto-kun...!"

"Diamlah !" Bibir Sakura terkatup rapat, kedua pipinya menggembung, merasa kesal karena mendapat bentakan dingin dari lelaki yang kini tengah membopong tubuhnya sembari berjalan entah hendak pergi kemana.

"Menyebalkan." Ia menggerutu. Menghiraukan dirinya yang tak kalah berantakan dan penuh lebam disana sini, sesekali jemari lentik Sakura memainkan kerah belakang Naruto dengan bibir mungilnya yang mengerucut.

.

.

.

.

Naruto melirik Minato yang tengah tersenyum lebar padanya, seolah mengatakan semuanya baik-baik saja tanpa terjadi apa-apa. Memejamkan mata untuk sejenak, kemudian Naruto menarik selembar kertas putih yang disodorkan oleh Kizashi.

"Membaca semua itu akan membuatmu lelah, karena isi di dalamnya tak terlalu penting bagimu" Kata Minato panjang lebar penuh dan kegugupan sambil memaksakan senyum manis. Sakura menanti tak sabar, kedua pasang jade beningnya menatap Naruto dengan berbinar terang.

"Jangan fikir aku mau menghabiskan waktuku hanya untuk membaca ini semua." Jawabnya ketus. Kizashi tertawa renyah, ia terlihat sedikit gugup dan sayangnya hal itu sama sekali tak disadari oleh Naruto.

Meraih pulpen, kemudian Naruto langsung menandatangani kertas di tangannya dengan cepat dan singkat. Minato dan Kizashi menghela nafas lega, wajah tegang mereka berdua berangsur hilang dan perlahan mulai tergantikan dengan raut bahagia.

"Yeeeiyy...!" Sakura berlonjak girang, segera ia beranjak dari samping sang Ayah lalu bergantian duduk di dekat Naruto sambil memeluk erat pinggang sang pria dari samping. Pemuda itu berdecak bosan, terpaksa ia diam dan menurut bila Sakura berlaku manja padanya.

Jika sampai ia menolak, maka Sakura akan langsung menangis kencang seperti bocah cilik yang di tinggalkan pergi oleh Ibunya. Dan yang lebih parahnya lagi, gadis agresif itu bisa mengadu yang tidak benar pada ayahnya.

Pernah mengatakan bahwa Naruto kerap menciumnya secara paksa, lalu pernah juga gadis itu menyampaikan hal yang mustahil dilakukan oleh Naruto. Contohnya saja, seperti menghajar Sasuke hingga babak belur karena memperbutkan dirinya, atau pula menyampaikan kalimat konyol yang seketika sukses membuat kedua mata sipit Naruto terbelalak lebar.

 **'Naruto-kun ingin menikahiku sekarang juga, dia takut Sasuke akan merebutku darinya.'** Itu dia dusta Sakura yang pandai dalam memutar balikan fakta, yang sebenarnya terjadi itu malah sebaliknya. Sakuralah yang ingin secepatnya menikah dengan Naruto karena ia takut akan ada banyak gadis diluar sana yang hendak merebut Rubah pirang tampan darinya.

Akan tetapi, beruntungnya Naruto karena Kizashi langsung menolak mentah-mentah lamaran tak benar itu dengan alasan mereka masih belum selesai sekolah dan harus sudah tamat sekolah dulu baru boleh menikah.

Padahal aduan itu semua sama sekali tak benar. Namun karena putri kesayangan, tentu saja Kizashi percaya dengan semua aduan dusta tersebut. Dan dengan begitu, Naruto jadi mendapat omelan panjang lebar dari Ibunya karena aduan putar balik yang disampaikan oleh Kizashi.

"Oh Tuhan, tolonglah engkau cepatkan sampai pada tanggal bahagia itu, aku sudah tak sabar lagi ingin menjadi Istri Naruto-kun..." Do'a Sakura yang seketika membuat Naruto tersadar akan satu hal.

"Ayah..." Naruto menoleh kesamping kiri. "jangan bilang !?" Keringat dingin menetes dipelipis Minato, lalu lelaki itu menganggukan kepala pirangnya dengan gagu dan ditemani oleh senyum lebar yang dibentuk secara paksa.

"Iya Naruto-kun, yang kau tandatangani itu surat kapan akan diselenggarakannya tanggal pernikahan kita berdua..." Sakura menjelaskan dengan begitu bahagianya, ia tak berniat melepaskan lingkarang tangan kecilnya pada bagian pinggang Naruto.

 **'Ya Tuhan, tolong cabut nyawaku detik ini juga, agar aku bisa terbebas dari gadis tak waras ini.'** Inner Naruto membatin berharap. Kemana otak pintar yang selama ini ia gunakan untuk belajar, kenapa ia dengan begitu bodohnya langsung mau menandatangani surat tadi tanpa hendak lebih dulu membaca isinya. Dan lagi, bagaimana bisa Kizashi menuruti permintaan Sakura yang dulu kerap ia tolak.

Apa mungkin Sakura mengancam untuk bunuh diri,? Bisa saja itu dilakukan olehnya, mengingat betapa terobsesinya gadis itu pada Naruto. Dan sekarang, siapa yang berhak disalahkan atas terjadinya semua ini.

Naruto tahu, ia sudah tahu benar siapa dalang dari pernikahannya dengan Sakura yang terlalu mendadak.

Minatolah yang bersalah atas ini semua. Naruto melihat kesamping, kedua bola mata pucatnya berkilat tajam.

Pria muda itu melempar tatapan membunuh pada lelaki baya yang duduk disampingnya, membuat orang yang mendapat tatapan penuh dendam itu langsung bersusah payah menelan ludah sendiri.

Lihat saja saat nanti sudah tiba dirumah, demi Tuhan, Naruto pasti akan mencekik leher Minato hingga membuat Ayahanda pirang jabriknya itu kapok dan berfikir dua kali sebelum ingin mengerjai dirinya lagi.

 **'Tamatlah riwayatku...'**

.

.

.

.

 **The End**

 **Terimakasih**

.

.

.

.

Yoo~ Hanya karena bulan suci Ramadhan, bukan berarti saya hiatus yaaa hehehehe...

Yupss... Sedikit hiburan untuk dibulan suci penuh berkah ini :D Semoga fic geje yang bikin mual ini cukup menghibur kalian :)

Sampai jumpa di ffn selanjutnya, dan selamat menunaikan Ibadah puasa.


End file.
